


Home From A Night Out

by truedi



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober2019, Gen, Military Academy, best friend bickering, dialogue only, more comedic, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedi/pseuds/truedi
Summary: Hughes and Mustang decided for a night out. But will they find their way home?





	Home From A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is dialogue only because I thought hey, why not change it up and be a little experimental? Did it work? Not sure. You may read for yourself!

“We are lost. Just admit it.” 

“Roy, please. Just follow me, I know the area.” 

“Hughes, we’ve been walking around for AN HOUR!” 

“Shhhh don’t scream. People are sleeping in this town.” 

“You know who would like to be sleeping right now to rest before the military test tomorrow?”

“I assume-“

“ME! Right.” 

“I’m sorry who’s idea was it to go out and party the night before just to get laid by a student army nurse?” 

“It was a well-intentioned plan…but it didn’t work out. You cannot have them all, sadly.” 

“Ugh… Then you lead us out, Mustang.” 

“Sure, we’ll be home in no time.” 

“If we aren’t in another hour, you owe me 10 bucks.” 

“Make that 20. I’ll definitely get us home faster than your ass ever could.” 

“Easiest 20 bucks I’ll ever earn…”


End file.
